parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Oddball's World Adventure
Summary Oddball and Bletch travel around the world. They go to France, Tanzania, Russia and China. Selena needs to pass out friendship bracelets that Bletch took from around the world. One all the bracelets are passed out the sky will light up. Each country has their own "Bletch" that they need to stop from stealing bracelets. Characters Presenting on Selena's World Adventure *Oddball *Patches *Cadpig *Patch *Bletch the Warlrus/Dash the Warlrus *Ord, Zak and Wheezie and Cassie *Winnie the Pooh *Chip and Dale *Fox (Skunk Fu) *Domino *The Fresh Beat band *Timon *Rebecca *Lucky *Rolly *Angel *Princess Odette *Young Kiara *Henry the Penguin *Marshall *Kermit *Puffin *Chaos Trivia *First double-length episode where four pictures pop up one at a time. The last picture that popped up had a tone pitch increase of 15. *Bletch helps Oddball out willingly in this episode. *This is the second double length episode where Patches does not go with Oddball and where the Ord Zak and Wheezie and Cassie played their original fanfare 4 times. **The first was from "Oddball's Fairytale Adventure". *Just like in "Oddball's Dance To The Rescue", this episode actually gets the copyright year that this episode premiered in which was 2006. *The Nick Jr. Productions Logo from 2005-2008 uses the 1999-2005 Nick Jr. Productions music on TV airings. *This is the first appearance of Rebecca, Oddball's friend from France. Rebecca will appear later again in "Bouncy Patches". *The Fiesta Trio play their original fanfare tune every time Oddball and Bletch complete the task on returning the friendship bracelets. *This is also the first appearance of Angel, Oddball's friend from China. Angel will appear again later in "Fox's Unicorn Flowers" and will even later make a cameo appearance in "Feliz Dia De Los Padres". *The voice Oddball has in "Oddball's Dance To The Rescue" was also debuted in this episode. This voice will be debuted in "Oddball Saves The Mermaids". *The graphics has been changed in this episode just like the background and Dora having smaller eyes. All of these things have been used in Season 5. *Selena's Season 5 look has been debuted in this episode. *This is the third episode to use the extended version of We Did It, the other two are Oddball's Pirate Adventure and Oddball's Dance to the Rescue. *This is the last Oddball the Explorer episode to be released onto videocassette. Songs *Oddball the Explorer Theme Song *The Friendship Song *Travel Song *Bonjour *Jambo *African Safari Song *Previet *Ni Hao *We Did It Places in Episode #France #Tanzania #Russia #China Gallery Oddball-clipart-101Xmas06.gif Patch WRWMDL.jpg Cadpig.jpg Eu 101-dalmations chi patch n 7ed9305a.jpeg Bletch.jpg Dash-0.png Ord (Marching).png Zakandwheeize.png Dragon-tales-cassie.png Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.jpg Chip And Dale.png Fox-Is-Foxy-skunk-fu-6368537-764-431.jpg Domino222.gif The Fresh Beat Band and The Junior Beats.png Fried Timon11.png Rebecca by shini smurf-d6zdgi6.png Lucky in 101 Dalmatians II Patch's London Adventure.png Rolly Pups PLA.jpg Angel_romo_LandT.png Odette in The Swan Princess.jpg Kiara (Young).jpg Oswald Henry Penguin Nickelodeon Nick Jr Series.png Paw-patrol-marshall.jpg Kermit the Frog(Muppets).png Puffin in The Swan Princess.jpg ChaosTheCat.png Character Find Bletch the Warlrus Category:VHS Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:Dora's World Adventure Movie Spoofs